The Right Place
by SuperMegaFoxyAwesomeHot
Summary: anon asked for: some more early klaine? I love fics that are them trying to figure out how to cuddle, and struggling but also falling in love and oh god I'm such a sap i'm sorry this post is a mess.


**Because who doesn't love a good cuddle fic?**

* * *

Kurt was sitting up very straight on the Andersons' couch, trying not to presume too much. They were alone in the living room - hell, they were alone in the house - but Kurt still couldn't figure out how to initiate what he really wanted.

 _Should we talk about it first, or should I just go for it?_ he wondered, pressing his lips together in frustration. _I mean, I'm not trying to do anything inappropriate - I think - so we don't_ need _to discuss it, right?_

"Kurt?" Blaine asked quietly. He paused the movie and looked up at him. "Is something wrong?"

"What? No, of course not," Kurt said, confused.

"I'm not, like, sitting too close or something?" Blaine said, making Kurt snort almost involuntarily - Blaine was maybe six inches away from him on a different couch cushion. The only parts of them that were touching were their hands, loosely entwined between them. He was most definitely _not close enough_.

"I assure you, that's not the problem," Kurt said. Seeing his in, he continued, "That's kind of the opposite of the problem, actually."

Blaine's forehead furrowed, an expression that meant he didn't understand, in Kurt's experience.

"I want you _closer_ , Blaine. Like, maybe close enough to - you know," Kurt said, feeling awkward.

"To get off with me?" Blaine asked, stunned.

"No! No, oh my God, no. I mean, not yet," Kurt said, realizing that Blaine may take his denial as a 'never' instead of a 'not now' if he didn't qualify it. "Someday. Probably. But it's only been a month, Blaine, God! I want to _cuddle_."

"Oh. _Oh_ ," Blaine said, brightening. "Really?"

"Is that weird?" Kurt asked, concerned.

"No, I've just - I've seen how tense you get when someone sits too close to you in the commons," Blaine said. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You are the last person who could make me uncomfortable," Kurt said. "So you want to?"

"It would be my pleasure," Blaine said, affecting a slight British accent and making Kurt giggle. "Uh, how should we-"

"I always kind of pictured something like this," Kurt said, laying down against the back of the couch. He opened his arms, a silent invitation.

For once, Blaine got the hint. He curled up next to Kurt, pressing his back to Kurt's chest and snuggling his head against his upper arm. Once he was settled, he sighed gently and said, "This is nice."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Kurt replied, a deep contentment coming over him. Blaine was warm and cozy in his deep blue cardigan, and he smelled like raspberries and coffee after their earlier trip to the Lima Bean. There was nowhere on Earth Kurt would rather have been at that moment.

Blaine had unpaused the movie, but Kurt still couldn't pay attention. The feeling of Blaine in his arms was much too distracting.

 _We can always stream it again_ , Kurt thought, suddenly tired. He stifled a yawn and let his eyes close, entirely at ease.

* * *

Two weeks passed, and Kurt found himself cuddling Blaine more often than he'd ever thought possible - not that he was complaining. They still spooned during movies at home, but they also started scooting closer in public, wrapping arms around each other's shoulders or waists and sometimes even laying a head on the other's shoulder if they were in safe enough situations. The Warblers were torn between cooing and gagging, but Kurt didn't care. As long as Blaine was happy, he was happy.

"So, what do you want to watch today?" Kurt asked, sprawling onto the couch in his living room and wiggling his hands for Blaine to come join him.

For the first time, Blaine didn't immediately scoot in next to him.

"What's up?" Kurt said, instantly concerned. He pushed himself into a proper sitting position.

"I, um, want to try something different," Blaine said, sitting carefully next to Kurt.

"Different as in…?" Kurt prompted.

"Can I be the big spoon this time?" Blaine asked, not making eye contact. "I know I'm smaller than you, so it might be a little challenging, but I'd just like to try."

"Is that it?" Kurt asked, relieved. "Of course we can try that, Blaine."

"You don't think it'll be uncomfortable?" Blaine said. A small, hopeful smile appeared on his face, and Kurt simply had to lean in and kiss it.

"You're like two inches shorter than me, honey, I think it'll be just fine," Kurt said, rolling his eyes fondly. "And even if you were two _feet_ shorter than me, I'd still let you give it a go. If it doesn't work, we'll just go back to what we know."

"You're the best," Blaine said, beaming.

"Not that I disagree, but that's a really low bar you're setting," Kurt teased, smiling back. "Now, shall we put your brilliant plan into action?"

"Ready when you are," Blaine said. He waited until Kurt scooted forward, then spread out along the back of the couch, looking excited.

"Aaand we're in," Kurt said, laughing as he lowered himself down next to Blaine. "Everything okay back there?"

"Much better than okay," Blaine said, wrapping a sturdy arm around Kurt's waist. "You?"

"I could probably get used to this," Kurt said. He settled down onto Blaine's arm, feeling his feet stretch a little past Blaine's own at the opposite end of the sofa. "Mmmm, that settles it."

"Settles what?" Blaine asked.

"It's not the position we cuddle in that makes it so nice. It's just you," Kurt replied, feeling the now-familiar calm come over him.

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Blaine said, pressing a quick kiss to Kurt's hair.


End file.
